


By the window

by NickoW



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickoW/pseuds/NickoW
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 14





	By the window

Tweek could not see the point in sitting still all alone in his room. Waiting for the boy he loved. He looked out through the window. A little kid with white hair and large smile ran back and forth on the street with his friends. He couldn't stop stare at the child, so innocent and unaware of life in all it's complexity and horror. The thoughts were muted as his gaze fixed at the kids green eyes. He imagined the kids life. A teenager trying to find his identity and pass in a society that always watch and evaluate him. Tweek saw the kid being drunk for first time at his first party. Seeing how the kid is getting denied by his crush before he gets his first kiss by a girl he never saw again. He saw the kids smiling as he celebrate finishing his dream collage education as mechanical engineer. He saw the kid working overtime for no pay at a work he hate, to support a wife he didn't knew if he ever had truly loved and kid he didn't know if he was ready to have. Teek saw the man celebrating his 70th birthday alone in small apartment in a no name town. He saw the kid die alone at the nursing home watching a serie he hate but watched out of habit.

Tweek looks up at the ticking clock. The clock arrows seem to move faster. Hours move as minutes and minutes as seconds. He can suddenly hear his heart pulsate in his ears.

It all stopps as a hand gently lands on his shoulder

"How are you babe?" Craig ask with his soft masculine voice.

Tweek turn around and look up into the blue eyes of the dark harried youth.

Can you promise to not die before me?

Craig lifts Tweek up into a his arms and push blond boys head into his chest and slowly strokes the back of his head.

"My body is not forever, but my love for you is and that all i can promise"

Tweek turns his eyes to the kid on the street.

"Can i save him?" Tweek whisper

"mm?" Craig hum

"Can I save him?" Tweek ask even lower as he closes his eyes

"Can you save me?"

The clocks are moving slow again.

But they never stop.


End file.
